<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Explosions of Varying Magnitudes by MaesMora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532687">Explosions of Varying Magnitudes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesMora/pseuds/MaesMora'>MaesMora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>House of Snarry Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Harry Potter is a good spouse, Idiots in Love, M/M, Potions Accident, Severus Snape is a grump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesMora/pseuds/MaesMora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight mishap in the lab requires a trip to St. Mungo's...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>House of Snarry Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Explosions of Varying Magnitudes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for a drabble prompt challenge in the House of Snarry discord. The prompt from the lovely Likelightinglass: "Does that hurt?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Does that <em>hurt?!</em> Of course it bloody well hurts! Are you going to fix it, or ask me another asinine question?”</p>
<p>Harry winced in sympathy for the person on the receiving end of Severus’ wrath. He recognized that tone and knew he better get in there before his husband exploded, and they didn’t need anymore of <em>those</em> today, thanks. He sighed and shook his head as he pushed open the door and stepped inside the examination room. Severus had been experimenting with some new ingredients, and though his lover prided himself on his lab safety protocols, one couldn’t plan for every single contingency. Thank Merlin he’d at least managed to throw up a Protego before his cauldron had exploded, sending molten metal and boiling potion flying in every direction.</p>
<p>That hadn’t stopped Severus from careening backwards due to the force of the explosion, however, and the resulting knock on the head when he’d fallen had left him with a nasty gash that had frightened Harry rather badly once he’d managed to force his way through the wards on the basement lab (they’d locked automatically in response to the danger) and found him passed out on the floor. Harry hadn’t even paused to consider anything beyond Severus as he’d scooped him into his arms and Apparated them right into the lobby of St. Mungo’s. </p>
<p>That in itself had caused quite the uproar, and Harry had found himself stuck quelling the circus at the front and filling out paperwork as best he could while Severus had been whisked off by a team of nurses to be seen by a healer. His nerves utterly shredded by the time he’d finished with all the forms, Harry had shoved them at the poor Welcome Witch and demanded to see his husband <em>immediately</em>. A passing nurse had taken pity on him and led him to the right room before continuing on his way down the hall.</p>
<p>Harry blinked at the sight that greeted him as he passed through the doorway. A scowling Severus was sat on the examination table, arms crossed mutinously across his thin chest as he glared daggers at the healer who was standing next to him with a benign expression, seemingly unperturbed by her patient’s show of temper. She turned to look at Harry as he stepped in and smiled in welcome.</p>
<p>“Ah, Mr. Potter-Prince, as I was just saying to your husband, this won’t take but a few moments. We’ve already checked him over, and there seems to be no signs of any internal damage. I’ve just done with cleaning and disinfecting the laceration to his scalp, and now all that’s left is to close it up. Now, if you please, sir,” she said, turning her attention back to her cantankerous patient, “Hold still, and I’ll be done in a trice.” </p>
<p>Severus opened his mouth, likely about to snipe at her a second time, but Harry caught his eye and shook his head, his frown quietly disapproving. This caused a slight flush to rise in Severus’ cheeks as he closed his mouth and settled back onto the table without a word, allowing the healer to step forward and tend to his head wound without anymore fuss. A few flicks of her wand and murmured healing spells later, and she gave him a last look over before nodding decisively and assuring them both that all was in order. Harry exchanged a few words with her out in the hallway before thanking her and returning to find Severus waiting for him, having not moved from his spot on the table.</p>
<p>Arching an eyebrow, he closed the distance between them and cupped Severus’ face in his hands, thumbs lightly tracing the sharp curve of his cheekbones. Reluctant dark eyes lifted to meet his, and Harry smiled in spite of himself, both relief and exasperation coursing through him in equal measure. His tone was fond as he addressed his husband.</p>
<p>“You’re a terrible patient, you know. We’ll talk about that more once I have you home again. For now, I’m just glad you’re alright. You scared the life out of me, and your lab is a mess.”</p>
<p>He got what he thought might’ve been a muttered apology, but he wasn’t entirely sure due to the fact that Severus had embraced him while he had been talking and currently had his face buried in the crook of Harry’s neck, causing his words to be muffled beyond understanding. Harry rolled his eyes and hugged him back, pressing a gentle kiss to the silken black hair he loved so much.</p>
<p>“And you call <em>me</em> a terror. Come on, then. Let’s go home, love.”</p>
<p>And so they did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>